Todo por él
by angelihatake
Summary: Harias todo por él porque a pesar de todo, aun lo amabas.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm es un poco triste al menos a mi hermano así le pareció jaja :/ basada en el tomo 483 del manga u.u sufri en esa parte mmm le modifique algunas cosas, le alargue y asi jaja en fin espero no me maten x eso u.u´ saludos

^^ Espero les guste

…Harías todo por el…

Esa vaga idea cruzo por tu mente por primera vez cuando corrías rumbo a la salida del pueblo esperando llegar y evitar su partida, esa partida que temías fuera el fin del equipo 7.

Esperabas vagamente que reaccionara y no te importo gritarle que lo amabas…

Él ni siquiera te miro a la cara…

Lloraste y se lo gritaste, Ino te había dicho que no te dejases marchitar… pero… él valía la pena, o eso pensabas.

Le propusiste una vida juntos, felicidad, promesas… juntos…

Pero el te rechazo…

Inclusive esperabas que cuando le amenazaste el recapacitara. Pero no… cuando el velozmente se puso detrás de ti fue solo para decirte que te agradecía lo pasado y te noqueo…tu de verdad esperabas que él te dijera que se quedaba contigo, pero no.

Él era orgulloso, frio, todo pero nunca pensaste que te dejaría así…

Al menos tuvo la amabilidad de ponerte sobre una banca de aquel parque.

Y tal como supusiste ese fue el último día en el que viste a una feliz Sakura mientras te reflejabas en el espejo. No te equivocaste, definitivamente ese fue el principio de noches llenas de lagrimas, pesadillas respecto a esa noche y que solo lograste compensar en las mañanas mientras entrenabas con Tsunade-sama.

Habías pasado una larga temporada arrepintiéndote de no haberte ido con él.

Tus remordimientos te consumían y ver su fotografía era un golpe bajo pero sabias que si la quitabas no habría nada a que aferrarte, nada que te diera motivación, no habría nada…

Ni siquiera Naruto que ahora estaba demasiado lejos podría llenar ese vacío.

¿Ino? Seguro que ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil al igual que tu.

¿Qué harías ahora?

Querías buscarle, decirle cuanto lo amabas…si aun lo amabas y eso ni el tiempo lo borraría.

¿Pero de que serviría…? El ya te había rechazado una vez, lo podría hacer de nuevo.

Y ahora estabas ahí, mirándole fijamente, repitiéndote lo que sientes y gritando en tu mente que harías todo por él.

Haría todo por ti…

Moriría por ti

Traicionaría por ti

Mentiría por ti

Mataría por ti…

-matarla…-te dijiste mientras veías a Karin indefensa- ¿destruir konoha? ¿matar a alguien de tu equipo? ¿Ocupar su lugar?... ¿de verdad eras ese chico? ¿Eras Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿y bien? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo Sakura?

-yo…

_Mátalo- _me grito una parte de mi que aun pensaba con claridad_-mátalo a él. Apuñálalo y entonces se acabara todo…!_

-No…no lo hagas Sasuke…-grito aquella chica tirada en el suelo…

Idiota, el te quería matar, como no te diste cuenta antes. ¿Aceptarte? ¿Tan de repente? No, el era Sasuke Uchiha, jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisiones.

Viste todo tan rápido, pero tan lento a la vez…

Sus ojos tan negros como fríos, su cabello revuelto, su cuerpo…veloz.

Tu… lo amabas y también morirías por él… o en manos de él.

Que mejor que ver por última vez los ojos de él, aunque sea fríos, pero sus ojos…ahh esos ojos tan hermosos que te hacían soñar y suspirar sin darte cuenta. Sería lo último que verías.

Pero ese no era el plan que la vida tendría para ti.

Kakashi-sensei te había quitado la oportunidad de alejarte de ese sufrimiento

El ahora era frio, diferente, estabas congelada escuchando esa charla tan aterradora entre Sasuke y kakashi-sensei.

El te ordeno que te vayas y tu lo dudaste, querías quedarte con Sasuke, porque quizás no podrías volver a verlo así, tal vez cuando lo vuelvas a ver seria peleando, lleno de furia, destruyendo o quizás… muerto.

Lo miraste a los ojos por última vez, fríos, temblaste un poco al pensar que aun estabas dispuesta a huir con él.

_-Adiós Sasuke-kun…-pensaste-yo…aun te amo…_

Y te fuiste, esta vez la que lo dejo a su merced fuiste tú. No sabías que pasaría con él y Kakashi, pero sabias que aunque sonara egoísta, esperabas que esta pelea terminara en empate para así volver a verlo alguna otra vez.

Egoísta no? El te había hecho pensar esas cosas…

Después de todo estabas dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él.

Lo demás se lo dejarías al destino, lo que sucediese a partir de ahora tu… intentarías vivir y por mientras con eso te bastaba.

Aquí esta, esta vez no fue lemmon jaja en realidad este fue esta tarde mientras mi hermano leía este pedazo del manga…otra vez u.u sabe que me hace sufrir el cambio de Sasuke.

En fin, espero que les guste.

No puedo poner fin porque la verdad no se qué paso después de eso… pero espero les guste saludos ^^ fighting!


End file.
